The Class-A Team
by Pokemon Connoisseur Lucario
Summary: Pulled apart by life but bound by a mutual dream...can one save the other? SommelierShipping songfic: The A Team by Ed Sheeran. One-shot. Yay for my moderately successful attempt at romance! Rated T because of certain themes.


Hey readers! I didn't forget about you! I'm back with a brand new story! Ok, so I've had this idea for a while, and I decided I couldn't ignore it any longer. I've always seen "The A Team" as a perfect SommelierShipping song, so I wrote a SommelierShipping one-shot songfic (try saying that five times fast XD) based on it. It's my first romance fic, so sorry if it's not perfect...I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, though. Before we go much further, _I do not strongly support SommelierShipping, I just saw this opportunity. _I don't hate it, but CafeMochaShipping is still my favorite x3 Whatever! Enough about my shipping preferences, it's story time!

* * *

Cilan walked alone on his usual route through Striaton City, the damp streets glistening in the glow of the streetlights. His long black coat was cinched up tightly to keep out the biting winter air. He gazed up at the few stars visible through the gaps between the heavy snow clouds. Snowflakes lightly and silently brushed past his face as he walked, and each exhale yielded a small cloud from his mouth. He often enjoyed these solo walks after the gym had closed for the night, but this one was especially appreciated.

_It's been crazy at the gym lately with Chili and Cress on vacation,_ Cilan thought to himself,_ I know it seems like I do all the work anyway, but without them it's even worse. The air feels great tonight, though..._

Just then, the gym leader heard a weak cough from the side of the road ahead. He stopped in his tracks, watching and listening through the gentle snowfall. A moment later he saw faint movement and heard a groan further up the road, and he hurried over to see just what it was. He stood over the figure lying in a pile of newly fallen snow, dumbstruck.

Her feet were clad in semi-expensive, high-heeled boots, far from snow ready. Her legs were covered only by a thin layer of fabric, not easily called clothing. A worn-out, sleeveless button-up shirt was the only protection the thin figure had over her torso, yet the ever-present red bowtie remained. As Cilan's eyes met her long, wavy locks of purple hair, no doubt remained in his mind about who this figure was.

"Burgundy! How...?" Cilan's words came out less as a question and more like an exclamation.

"Who...who's there? Please, just leave me alone...no more..." Burgundy's weak reply came, her consciousness slipping. Her lips were as white as the snow she laid in and her face was devoid of color. Wasting no time, Cilan took off his coat and spread it over Burgundy's icy body. Questions could be answered later, but now he had to get her back to the warmth of the Striaton Gym.

* * *

Burgundy wriggled her fingers and toes as her extremities warmed up. Her body was still frigid compared to the heavy warmth surrounding her. All was quiet except for the distant-sounding clank of ceramic dishes, and she detected a light, sweet scent in the air about her. As her awareness slowly returned, she forced her eyes open, seeing the thick wool blanket wrapped around her. She looked about her surroundings as best as she could, making out what appeared to be a dimly lit living room with an adjoining kitchen. A low coffee table sat before her, easily reachable from the couch she rested upon. None of these sights were familiar to her, and she began to wonder just where she was.

She then caught sight of someone sitting in a chair in the kitchen, sipping a cup of hot tea. A certain green-haired someone. Her consciousness was suddenly raring to go.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Burgundy asked pointedly, springing into an upright position on the couch. Her voice was hoarse from breathing in the icy air.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Cilan said, a hint of relief in his voice.

"You didn't answer my question, Ci-_lan_," Burgundy persisted, saying the connoisseur's name as if to taunt him.

"Why shouldn't I be here? It is my house," Cilan answered, causing Burgundy to cringe slightly.

_Oh, great. Of all the places to end up!_ Burgundy thought to herself.

"The real question is," Cilan continued, "Why were you lying on the roadside in a pile of snow?"

Burgundy's memory was fuzzy, but the cause was unforgettable. She wasn't going to tell just anyone, though, especially not him.

"...that's none of your business," Burgundy answered after a moment, looking away from Cilan's piercing gaze.

"I'm assuming it's the same reason for those bruises on your arms and legs, then," Cilan said, not letting her shut him out. Burgundy looked up and down her limbs, just noticing the heavy bruising and soreness forming.

"It might be," she replied, still trying to stop the connoisseur from seeing past the tough front she put up.

"Tell me what happened," Cilan said, moving closer to the couch.

"Why should I?" Burgundy asked, making her reluctance clear.

"Tell me now," Cilan insisted, taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs at the end of the coffee table.

"No! You don't need to know!" Burgundy said, raising her voice.

"You've been sleeping around with strange men, haven't you?" Cilan asked, leaning closer to the connoisseuss. She gaped at him for a moment, then sat back and pulled the blanket in tighter around her.

"I should have known the S-Class Connoisseur would have it figured out already," Burgundy said, defeated.

Cilan swiped his hair back with one hand and sighed. "Burgundy," he began, looking right into her eyes, "I haven't seen you in person since I was travelling with Ash and Iris. Three? Maybe four years ago? I've heard around town since then that you obtained your A-Class certification. Is that correct?" Burgundy gave a slight nod. "That should have been just the beginning, but after that, it was like you disappeared. I didn't hear a single thing about the great A-Class Connoisseuss Burgundy. You had your whole career and future right in front of you, but you turned to this lifestyle instead. My question is, why?"

"The bills don't pay themselves, you know," Burgundy responded half-heartedly, shifting uncomfortably in her blanket.

"What do you think a career would do for you?!" Cilan asked, his exasperation starting to show.

"You can't make a living off of a career you're no good at!" Burgundy retorted.

"What are you talking about? If anyone has potential to be a great connoisseur, it's you!"

"Oh save it. I'll never be great, I'll always be stuck in someone else's shadow," Burgundy said, tired of Cilan's constant optimism, "What's the point of even trying-"

"The point of _trying_ is to succeed. You're right, though. It won't be easy. You won't be at the top instantly. A struggle to success is rewarding and temporary, but the way you're heading now...you'll never stop struggling. You'll be stuck with the sour taste of defeat your whole life. Look at your face. It's sinking, its beauty is wasting," Burgundy's face reddened as Cilan spoke, "You're crumbling like pastries, and you know it. How can you do this to yourself?"

"I'm leaving," Burgundy said hastily, throwing off the blanket and standing up from the couch. Before she could get anywhere, Cilan swept the blanket back around her body and sat her down in one fluid motion. His arm was snugly around her shoulders, and her face was bright red from the feeling of his close contact.

"It's too cold outside," Cilan said, keeping his hold tight, "One in the morning is no time to be leaving, anyway."

"...why do you care so much about me, Cilan?" Burgundy said after a moment of silence. "I've been awful to you ever since we met. How can you still treat me like I matter to you?"

"Because you do matter to me, Burgundy," Cilan answered simply, "Besides, I feel like I owe you something."

"Owe me something? I've never done anything for you."

"You have, though. When I saw your determination to surpass me years ago, it inspired me to pursue my own goals even harder. That's an invaluable thing." Cilan said, a steady smile on his face. Burgundy thought over his words for a while, then smiled contently herself and closed her eyes.

"You're the only one who's ever truly cared about me," Burgundy said dreamily, sleep creeping in on her consciousness once again, "That's better than anything I could ever give you...thank you, Cilan..." She gently leaned her head on Cilan's shoulder. Her thoughts faded to the power of sleep, but one final thing ran through her mind.

_I hope I can have a better life._

* * *

Cilan awoke early the next morning, the strong sunlight illuminating the living room. The blanket that had been around Burgundy was now around him, its former user nowhere to be found. He stood up from the couch and hurried to the window, pulling the blinds open. He scratched the frost away from the window and peered down to the street below. A dusting of snow covered everything in sight, pristine and untouched except for a single set of footprints that led all the way down the street stretching out in front of the gym. He stepped back from the window with a sigh and let the blinds fall. He smiled slightly in spite of himself.

"It's too cold outside," he said softly, "for angels to fly."

* * *

HAHA! I SHIPPED SOMETHING! It was kinda fun! Maybe I'll try it again sometime? I wrote this in just a few days, which is _way_ fast by my standards (as you know if you've been following my updates...). Ok, for real this time, I'm going to get the next chapter of _The Curse of the Shadow Triad? _up as fast as I can. There are several more stories on the way, so I hope to see you there! Thanks for reading, everyone! Leave a review, please? ^_^


End file.
